


Good Cop Bad Cop

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S1 [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Combat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is really just 'Ianto in a suit' porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop Bad Cop

Jack strode purposefully in to the Hub looking around for Ianto. He spotted him seated beside Tosh at her work station. Their posture was relaxed and they leaned in toward one another slightly, as if sharing a confidence. Jack paused to observe them, not willing to interrupt quite yet.

Ianto looked around Tosh to where Jack stood watching them. The sound of the door rolling open and shut had announced his presence, but the frown on Ianto's brow told Jack he was wondering why the Captain was just standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Is Owen going to be okay?" Ianto asked. Tosh looked at Jack over her shoulder.

"Physically, he'll be fine." Jack answered, coming up the steps. "Emotionally? It's not looking good right now."

"Does he need anything?" This from Tosh.

"Not that he would tell me." Jack sighed. "I did find out he doesn't like grapes. Did you know he doesn't like grapes? Who doesn't like grapes?" Jack produced the bag of grapes in question and handed them to Ianto.

"Did he say why he got in to the cage with a Weevil?" Tosh asked.  
"Well, the fact that he told me we 'blundered' in to save him when he didn't want saving kinda says it all, don't you think?" Jack's bitterness was obvious in his voice.

"He's hurting right now, Jack." Said Ianto. "He won't feel that way forever."

"Maybe, but then he and everyone else will find a new reason to hate me." Jack said as he continued past them in to his office.

Jack heard the Hub door open and close. He resisted the urge to see if anyone was still around or if they had both left. He indulged in a moment of reliving the shock and fear he had felt when he'd stared in to Owen's bleak eyes and realized he was looking in to a mirror. Was that how Ianto and the others felt when they looked in to his eyes? Did they react with the same sense of desperation when they realized he wanted so much to die? For good.

What was worse was that it was going to fall to him to drag Owen back from the abyss. How was he going to accomplish that when he himself sought a permanent death with each breath he took. He'd already lost John, was Owen lost to him, too?

"Jack." Ianto's voice came from the office doorway.

Startled from his thoughts, Jack looked up. "You still here?"

Ianto slowly walked to the desk, set down the bag of grapes, then slid his hands in to his pockets. "No one hates you, Jack."

Setting down his pen, Jack leaned back in his chair. "That's not the impression the two of you gave earlier tonight." He was just tired enough to be confrontational instead of charming. It had smarted when Ianto outwardly expressed his disapproval of Jack's tactics and decisions.

Ianto leaned a hip against Jack's desk. "We have the luxury of emotion. You always have the big picture clearly in mind and you do what it takes."

Jack gave a lopsided grin. "You've said something like that to me before."

"It was true then, it's true now."

Jack only nodded in response then he glanced down. "There are things I know. I can't tell you how I know them, I just do. I really do know what's best most of the time. None of you have any idea what it's like to _know_ what I have to do while you lot question, distrust and condemn. Because I can't explain how I know what I know, I keep coming out looking heartless." Then almost to himself, "Like a monster."

"No." Ianto said with a shake of his head. "We may say that to you when we're angry and scared, but it passes. We don't mean it."

Jack studied Ianto's passive face, considering. "You're all right, though. There is a dark side to me."

Ianto held Jack's gaze. "Wouldn't have you any other way, Sir."

The "sir" tacked on to the end made Jack smile. "How long has it been since I told you that you look brilliant in a suit?"

"You're quite over due, Sir." Ianto replied without emotion, Jack's eyes following him as he popped a grape into his mouth.

"That suit in particular is smashing." Jack stood and took a step toward Ianto, reaching for a grape. "It's a new color scheme for you." He slid the grape between his lips.

"I'm glad you approve of my wardrobe choices." Ianto selected another grape.

"Oh, I do!" Jack slid a grape in to Ianto's mouth this time. "You looked especially delicious playing good cop to my bad cop earlier, too."

Ianto pressed a grape to Jack's lips with his thumb. Taking the grape between his teeth, Jack felt Ianto caress his lips.

"You looked particularly delicious playing the bad cop." Ianto said, taking a grape from Jack's fingers. "I like it when you act dangerous."

Jack ran his hands down the front of Ianto's suit. "Who says it's an act?" He infused his smile with a small amount of that thing that he hid in the darker side of himself.

Ianto gave a faux shiver, mouthing a silent "Ooohhh." Feigning fear.

"You really do look good in this particular suit." Jack said again, running his eyes down the length of Ianto's body and sliding his hands underneath the jacket. He felt Ianto's authentic shiver in response. "You made concentration nearly impossible."

"You focused well enough." Ianto replied breathlessly.

Jack pulled Ianto in close to his body and placed a kiss on this throat. "You were so hot, up on that balcony, watching Toshiko's back, looking all fierce pointing your gun at the crowd."

Feeling Ianto's fingers thread through his hair, Jack continued to place open mouthed kisses on Ianto's throat. He ran his hands up and down Ianto's spine feeling warm breath caress his ear as Ianto responded. Unable to resist any longer, Jack captured Ianto's lips with his own. He swept his tongue along Ianto's mouth, gaining entrance.

Jack turned their bodies so that Ianto was pressed up against the desk. He tore the end of Ianto's tie from the loop and let it hang. He continued to delve his tongue in to Ianto's mouth as his fingers worked furiously at the shirt buttons. Jack parted the shirt to run his hands all along Ianto's now naked chest. He felt a shudder in the other man when he grazed his fingers along Ianto's rib cage.

Dropping to his knees, Jack unzipped Ianto's trousers and reached in. He took out Ianto's hard cock and stroked gently. Ianto leaned his head back. "Oh, God, Jack!" He moaned as Jack took the sensitive member in to his mouth. He sucked at it hungrily and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Feeling Ianto's hips pulse with the same rhythm as his sucking, Jack moved his hand to increase Ianto's pleasure. He slid his hand between Ianto's thighs and inserted a finger up into his body. Jack stroked his finger in and out of the tight ring each time he dragged his mouth up and down Ianto's engorged erection. "Jesus, Jack!" He heard, at the same time he saw when Ianto gripped the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white. Jack slid a second finger inside of Ianto and was rewarded with a deep, harsh groan.

Jack stood suddenly, grasped Ianto's shoulders and turned him around to face the desk. He finished unfastening Ianto's trousers and dropped them down to the floor. Jack unzipped himself and eased his hard cock between the cheeks of Ianto's ass. The younger man propped himself on his arms and accepted Jack's thrust. When he felt himself slide home, Jack moaned loudly. "Oh, Ianto! I've been thinking about fucking you in this suit all goddamn day!" He felt Ianto pushing back against him and Jack snapped his hips forward forcefully.

Grasping the collar of his jacket and shirt, Jack pulled Ianto back in to his body. "Jerk yourself off for me, Ianto." He growled then plunged his tongue in to Ianto's ear. Jack felt a shudder wrack the younger man's body. "Take yourself in your hand and make yourself come while I watch." Jack said, part order, part request.

Jack buried himself as deeply inside of Ianto as he could reach. He wrapped his arm around Ianto's chest and watched as he did as Jack bade him. He felt Ianto's body tighten around his own as he began to stroke himself. Jack watched Ianto pleasure himself, as he whispered against his neck. "You have such a beautiful cock, Ianto! I love to watch you touch yourself!" Jack nipped lightly at Ianto's neck and he felt the rhythm falter.

"Jack! I'm coming! Oh, God, I'm coming!" Jack tightened his arm around Ianto's chest. He heard as Ianto's teeth snapped together and he held them clenched. "Fuck!" Ianto cried through those clenched teeth as Jack felt the spasms around his own cock.

Having ensured Ianto's satisfaction, Jack began to move himself in and out of Ianto's hot body. It didn't take long before he was coming, too. "Yes! Fuck! Ianto!"

As the waves of their climaxes passed, Jack became aware that Ianto was silently laughing. His shoulders were shaking with his mirth. Jack was not used to humor as the response to his sexual prowess. "Ianto, you're killing me here! What could possibly be funny about this?"

"If you like the suit this much, I'll leave it for you to use at your leisure."

Jack found himself laughing along with Ianto. "If you think the suit alone is what does this to me, you're sadly mistaken!" He took a deep breath, pulled Ianto tightly in to his chest, wrapping both arms around him. "It's got to be you in the suit, Ianto. That's the only way it'll work!"


End file.
